Fixing Our Family
by AnimalCops
Summary: Weiss thinks he's fixing his family by destroying the so-called 'Monster' that is his Brother. But when he goes through with it... will he regret what he did? AU


_**A/N from A.C.: A fic from a looooooong time ago.**_

_**Warnings: AU, death, murder, lying, blood.**_

Nero's crimson eyes snapped open in shock when he felt something wrap around his wrists, tying them together. He was pressed down to the mattress by the figure above him, as they moved to tie his ankles. Nero turned his head to look at the person above him; only to see it was his older brother, Weiss.

"B- Brother? What are you doing?"

Cold eyes locked onto crimson ones, and Nero felt the ropes around his ankles tighten as Weiss spoke, "Fixing our family."

"What? Fixing? What are you talking abo—" His questions were cut off by a sharp smack to his face.

"Be quiet! You know nothing. Our family was destroyed after you were born, you monster!"

"Destroyed? I d- don't unders—"

Nero was hit again, and Weiss growled, "I told you to be quiet! He pulled on the rope around the younger brother's wrists, causing him to groan in pain. The younger sibling's heart was beating fast, breathing fast, chest rising and falling rapidly. Weiss pulled a small pistol from his pant pocket; and held it to his baby brother's temple.

Tears welled up in the crimson eyes, threatening to fall, "Please, my brother, do not do this!"

The barrel of the gun was pressed harder into his skull. "Don't call me that; you're not my brother! You're just a monster!" 

"No, I am not. I'm your brother!"

"You killed someone very close to me. You _are_ a monster. You need to die; for the good of the family."

Nero tried to get the ropes loosened; only succeeding in getting them to dig into his skin. He clenched his teeth and growled deeply in his throat.

The gun pressed even harder to his head, and Weiss nearly screamed, "I- I knew it! You're a m- monster!"

"No, no, I'm not! Please, Weiss, don't hurt me!" He started struggling more against the ropes.

Weiss's hand was shaking so much that the gun almost fell from his grip. He cocked the weapon, trying to get Nero to stop. It worked; the younger of the two shut his mouth, settling into the mattress. He told himself that he needed to distract his brother.

He lifted his head to look at Weiss, "You can't do this. You won't. I know you."

"I will! You don't know what I will and won't do!"

"But I do." He smirked, knowing that he can't escape. But at least he can go out with somewhat a fight.

"No, no, you don't! You don't know a thing!"

The crimson eyes sparkled, "I know that you are too weak to kill a living being, especially a blood relative."

"I'm not weak. I- I-"

Nero shook his head, his mask hiding the growing smirk from Weiss, "Weak and pathetic."

"Shut up!" He screamed out.

"You are. You're pathetic."

"No!" Weiss' finger pressed down on the trigger, the blast of the gun ringing throughout the room. The older brother watched as blood, red as Nero's fading eyes, ran down the pillow. He dropped the gun on the bed, "Oh, oh, Gaia! What've I done?"

Weiss left his brother's room that night, shaking, and went to his own bedroom. He sat on his bed, face in his hands, tears streaking down his face. He had left his weapon lying beside his brother's corpse. Flashes of that moment were etched into his mind. The gun going off, Nero's head lying lifeless on the pillow, blood seeping into the fabric, fading eyes starting at him, asking "Why..?"

Weiss fell asleep that night, crying for the life he took.

He woke up the next day, earlier than he usually does, earlier than his parents; and he ran into Nero's room. Dropping to his knees beside his brother's bed, "Oh, Gaia, I'm sorry, Nero! I- I can't believe I did this."

He looked at the motionless body on the bed; hoping for an answer but, of course, he never gets one. His brother's pillow is stained a vicious red; the lifeless eyes stared at him, dried lips are parted, and the skin was even paler than usual.

Weiss' hand moved to caress his brother's cheek, "I'm sorry, Nero, But I can't be caught I'm sorry…"

He picked up the gun and placed it in Nero's lifeless grasp. He took one last look at Nero before running out of the room to his parent's bedroom.

"Mother, Father!" Weiss shook his mother's shoulder and she sat up.

"Weiss? Weiss, what happened, sweetie?"

"Nero!"

"What about him? 

"He… A gun!" Weiss tried his best to act like he did not know what had really happened.

His mother pushed the father's shoulder, "Hun! Wake up, Nero's got a gun!"

Father sat up, rubbing his eyes, "What?

Weiss pulled his mom to her feet, "Come on! Mom! Nero's hurt!"

His mother got to her feet as fast as she could, being pulled down the hallway to her son's room; the father following in suit.

Weiss pushed Nero's door open, falling to a stop in feign horror. "Nero…"

His mother clapped a hand over her mouth, letting out an, "Oh my! My poor baby!"

The older brother fell to his knees once more, next to Nero's bed. "Oh, Nero! Wh- Why would you do this?"

Nero's eyes seemed to sparkle, even in death. Weiss yelped and fell back, "N- Nero..?" His jaw dropped when he heard a shaking breath come from his brother.

"Mom! Mom, he's alive!"

"He is?"

Weiss leaned forward, brushing blood soaked black hair from his brother's face, "Nero? My beloved brother…"

Nero tilted his head back, into the pillow and he took in a gasp of air; eyelids fluttering.

The older brother looked to his mother, "Mom, Dad, how's he alive? He shot himself in the head!"

His father walked to the bed and examined the side of Nero's head, "He… He missed… It grazed the side of his head. It didn't get into the skull. So he probably just went into shock…"

Weiss swallowed hard, "Missed?" _'Oh, thank you Gaia!'_

Nero's eyes were slits, "We..iss…"

"Yes, B- Brother?"

"H- How… co…uld you…?"


End file.
